Ordinary Valentine's day
by xOikawaii
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro a veces se sentía como un idiota demasiado afortunado. [Lime]


_Haikyuu! **NO** me pertenece._

* * *

Kuroo Tetsuro se sentía un idiota bastante afortunado a veces, en momentos como este era en los cuales se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo y con su vida en general.

Kuroo Tetsuro era el capitán del equipo de voley de su escuela, era un chico listo con notas bastante decentes en más o menos todas las asignaturas, tenia un club de fans con admiradoras y admiradores, tenía un montón de amigos con quienes podía contar y divertirse, Kuroo era un chico guapo y estaba en buena forma, además por último pero no por eso menos importante...

Kuroo Tetsuro tenía el novio más lindo y más inteligente del mundo, que era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia, el armador en su equipo, el corazón y el cerebro de este, y también el amor de su vida.

El azabache suspiro e inconscientemente coloco un beso en la cabeza rubia de su novio quien estaba acostado con el a un lado en el sillón, con una manta cubriéndolos. Era 14 de febrero y estaban viendo una película juntos.

Tal vez para otras parejas estar acostados en el sillon viendo películas era algo simple y ordinario para hacer en San Valentin, pero estos momentos siempre eran los preferidos de ambos así que no había nada que lamentar, no había ningún otro lugar en el que ambos preferirían estar que no fuera este ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera esta.

Kuroo bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba Kenma recargado en su pecho, jugando con su psp en vez de estar atento a la película.

-Kenmaaa, deja eso y presta atención a la película. - el azabache frunció el ceño y le regaño mientras le quitaba el aparatejo ese.

El rubio teñido rodo los ojos cuando su novio le arrebato el juego de las manos.

-Tu película es aburrida. - se giro a verle con el ceño fruncido y medio con cara de indignación.

-Era la única película que había y te recuerdo que no quisiste salir a ningún lado conmigo hoy. - le reprochó y Kenma bufo.

-Y yo te recuerdo que no quisiste jugar ningún juego conmigo tampoco. -

-Y yo te recuerdo que siempre te burlas de mi cuando pierdo. - le dijo mientras le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz antes de levantarse e ir a por palomitas.

-Ya no me burlo. - alcanzo a contestar el rubio antes de que su novio se fuera.

Kenma le cambio a la película de mierda que había escogido Tetsuro y comenzó a hacer zapping* a la televisión, al poco rato el azabache regreso con un montón de palomitas en un bol y bebidas.

Al final ambos terminaron viendo uno de esos programas que dan en el History Channel o en el Discovery sobre las guerras y esas cosas. Kuroo siempre encontraba interesante esos programas y Kenma también aunque no lo admitiera así que se quedaron viendo eso durante un largo rato.

De pronto, Kuroo sintió una de las pequeñas y calidas manos de Kenma apoyarse en su pierna así que se giro a verle porque pensó que este le estaba llamando, pero Kenma se le dijo que se le había caído una palomita de maiz abajo de la manta que los cubría.

El azabache no le dio mucha importancia, cuando de un momento para otro, la mano de Kenma seguía sin moverse de ese lugar comenzando a sentir una especie de calidez por esa zona, así que movió sus caderas a modo de que pudiera quitarse la mano del rubio de encima, porque le estaba "incomodando", pero por obra del destino la mano de Kenma terminó más hacia el centro.

Kuroo suspiro y decidió entonces quedarse quieto, aunque ahora podía casi jurar que Kenma estaba haciendo unos movimientos extraños con los dedos encima de su entre pierna y Kuroo no era ningún estúpido, estos no eran movimientos para nada inocentes pero le cayo de extraño que su novio de pronto estuviera haciendo aquello, de todas formas no es que fuera a quejarse, más aún cuando Kenma comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad por encima de la tela, haciendo movimientos más obvios y más sugerentes.

Y como el azabache no era ningún estúpido, no iba a volver a intentar quitarle la mano de ahí. Kenma entonces apretó lo que tenía en la mano y a Kuroo se le escapo un poquito el aire y se revolvió en su asiento, se giro a ver a Kenma pero este seguía tan tranquilo viendo la televisión, de hecho medio ajeno a la situación, como si no tuviera una mano en la entre pierna de su novio básicamente ahora masturbandolo por encima de la tela.

Kuroo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero justo antes Kenma metio la mano deliberadamente en sus pantalones y boxers. El azabache se estremeció al tacto con la calidez que le brindo la mano de Kenma, sintiendo dos pequeños y delgados dedos acariciar la punta de su miembro medio despierto, el azabache hizo todo lo posible para no gemir vergonzosamente cuando la mano de Kenma tomo su miembro y comenzó a hacer movimientos rapidos solo para después hacer movimientos desesperadamente lentos, y es que el más bajo le conocía tan bien, sabia que tipo de cosas hacerle para tenerle ahora mismo conteniendo los gemidos porque se sentía muy bien.

Despues de un rato que a Kuroo le pareció eterno, el rubio se digno a voltear a verle, con sus hermosos y grandes ojos de gato, con una expresión tan indiferente en el rostro, entonces se lamio los labios de una forma que no podía ser otra cosa más que obscena, Tetsuro sintió su libido aumentar aún más.

A la perspectiva de Kenma, Kuroo estaba haciendo una total y completa cara de idiota, tenia las mejillas rojas, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba comenzando a sudar, Kenma de forma inconsciente le sonrió y Tetsuro se sintió una vez más el idiota más afortunado en el mundo.

Entonces Kenma hizo presión sobre la punta del miembro del azabache para evitar que se corriera cuando lo sintió peligrosamente cerca, este soltó un gemido vergonzosamente fuerte mientras movía las caderas en busca de más contacto.

-Shh, Kuro, mis padres todavía están en casa ¿recuerdas? - el rubio se le acerco y le susurro al oído, el azabache se mordió los labios y entonces se giro a besarle casi yéndose encima de el sobre el sillón.

Y Kenma correspondió felizmente todo lo que pudo el beso, mordiendole el labio inferior a Tetsuro, porque en todo este tiempo tampoco es que Kenma se haya mantenido tan frío que digamos, entonces aceleró un poco más los movimientos de su mano cuando sintió los labios de su novio descender por su cuello dejando besos y leves mordidas.

Su novio gimió sobre su oído susurrandole palabras, como lo lindo que era, lo sexy que se veía en este momento, las cosas que le haría después de esto, para luego terminar diciendo lo mucho que lo quería y Kenma no pudo evitar aunque sea sonrojarse y sonreír un poco con eso, entonces detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió a Tetsuro por fin derramarse en su mano, gimiendo en voz baja y como en una especie de mantra su nombre.

-Ugh.. - se quejo poco después cuando sintió el peso completo del gigante de su novio caer encima de el, saco la mano de sus pantalones viendo que ahora tendría que limpiarsela.

-Me gusta la cara que estás haciendo justo ahora. - dijo Tetsuro después de sacar la cara del cuello de su novio.

-Es porque estas encima mío. Eres pesado y ahora tengo que limpiar. -

Kuroo se río.

-Lo siento. - y se le quito de encima -Es culpa tuya, pero igual lo siento. -

Kenma rodo los ojos, Kuroo se inclinó una vez más para darle un casto beso en los labios y Kenma le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Y justo en momentos como estos, Kuroo Tetsuro realmente se sentía como un idiota demasiado afortunado.

-Aunque ya sabes, todavía es tu turno gatito~ - mencionó el azabache con una de sus socarronas sonrisas antes de arrastrar a Kenma directo hasta su habitación y este realmente no se opuso demasiado.

* * *

 **¡Happy Valentine's Day!**

Realmente no se porque escribí esto. ¿

Bueno esto básicamente se escribió solo, lo juro, al final yo solo corregí algunas cosas y bueh...

El KuroKen es precioso y mi OTP, yo pensaba que ya la cabeza no me iba a dar más para escribir sobre mis bebés, _gott sei dank_ porque no fue así.

Y realmente no quiero preguntarlo pero

¿me quedo OOC? -C mata- ¿

Igual también quiero ver esto un poco como KenKuro ¿quien sabe? Ah, siempre he visto a Kenma como Power bottom y no hay poder sobre la tierra que me haga pensar lo contrario.

 _* Btw el zapping_ _es el acto de saltar programación o canales en la televisión._

Anyways no tengo más que decir **¿Reviews?**


End file.
